


OQ Happy Ending Week

by YouAreMyFuture23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Outlaw Queen - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyFuture23/pseuds/YouAreMyFuture23
Summary: Day 1:Monday 9thBandit OQ Happy Ending#OQHappyEndingWeekPlease forgive the mistakes. Posted this in a rush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1:  
> Monday 9th  
> Bandit OQ Happy Ending  
> #OQHappyEndingWeek
> 
> Please forgive the mistakes. Posted this in a rush.

**Outlaws**

* * *

 

These two strangers are completely insane, but what the woman said to her, it affected her. So, she is listening to them, going with them to crash the wedding of a man she hated up until the moment she met him. He was always one step ahead of her, stealing her jobs. It was infuriating! She swore that if she ever met Robin Hood in person she would give him a broken nose for all the trouble he's cost her. But, the moment she looked at him, looked into his soft, crystal blue eyes, she completely changed her mind.

When their eyes met in that church and he flashed her a smile, so warm and inviting, she couldn't help but smile back. The red headed woman in front of him reached out to take his hand and he looked away, only for a second, though. Before she realized what was happening he was walking towards her to close them both outside of the church.

He opens his mouth several times, trying to say something but seeming incapable of finding the words. She can't really blame him, he just walked out on his wedding to stand outside with her, no words seem appropriate. Well, it's a good thing she doesn't need them. Fisting the lapels of his shirt she pulls him into her and smashes their lips together. He's tense and surprised, she can feel it in his body, but his lips, they are relaxed and moving with her own.

After a long moment she releases him and pulls back to look into his eyes to read what's behind them. She is search them, scanning for any type of emotion that will reveal his feelings about what she just did. He's a bit blank, still stunned by her actions. The next second he turns determined, and before she knows it he's pulling her in for another crushing kiss. Sparks fly behind her eyes as their lips move together. It's unexplainable how magnificent the kiss truly is, it feels like magic is sparking from where they connect. Her entire body is tingling from where his hands are running down her back to then wrap around her and pull her closer.

It's as if they were made for one another, a perfect match. When he pulls back to look at her there's something in his eyes, he felt what she did, she knows it. He's pinching his brows together a bit as his tongue peeks out to lick his lips. Whatever's happening between them, she wants more. Apparently he does as well because he's meeting her in the middle a bit hungrier than before.

This is not at all what she expected when she agreed to help stop a wedding, it's much better.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Months later..._

Robin waves her over with a jerk of his head then mouths hurry. She dives out of her crouched hiding position, rolls, pushes herself to her feet and they end up chest to chest.

“That was very smooth, love.” He whispers, followed by a quick peck to her lips as his arms snake around her waist.

“Focus,” she harshly whispers with a push to his chest, but she gives him a kiss in return none the less.

Regina sucks in a breath then blows it out slowly to focus herself when she sees the carriage approaching. “Get ready.” She pulls her slingshot from her belt and the rock from her pocket and waits for the perfect moment. They don't like to kill if they don't have to and the slingshot is good at knocking someone unconscious if the shooter has good aim, and hers is excellent.

Robin nods and his hand goes behind his back to pull an arrow from his quiver and ready it against his bow as he watches her closely, waiting for the signal. They might not like to kill but he has to be ready to if it becomes necessary.

The carriage is pulled to a stop and all of the guards are walking forward to inspect the tree they had cut down and left in the middle of the road as an obstacle. Regina gives a quick nod and they're slowly making their way towards the carriage from behind.

If this goes as planned the guards will be so distracted by trying to move the significant tree out of their way that they won't even notice them and they can slip in and slip out unchallenged. If they don't go as planned, Robin is standing beside her, bow drawn and ready.

Once they're beside the carriage she shoves her slingshot back into her belt and pulls out her dagger to fiddle with the lock on the door. There's a slight click when it pops unlocked and they both freeze, waiting to make sure the guards didn't hear. All of their focus seems to be going to the tree, because not one of them so much as turns their head in their direction. She gives Robin a quick glance and a smile before she slowly opens the door and prays the hinges have been well oiled so they don't creek.

Turns out that doesn't matter because one of the guards spots them and Robin is telling her they have to go. She grabs a single bag filled with coins and sprints back towards the woods while he covers her. It's what they agreed on. If something goes wrong she is to run until she is safe. All that changes when she hears swords clanging together.

Turning on the spot she pulls an arrow from its sheath and takes aim at a guard coming up behind him. She lets it fly when the guard rears back, ready to strike. Another arrow is flying from her bow before her first target hits the ground, and then another follows that.

Robin seems to be handling himself pretty well with the fourth man, so she starts scanning for the fifth guard. There were five, she's sure of it, two in front, one driving and two behind. So where is he? Suddenly there's a dagger pressed to her neck and she knows exactly where that guard got to.

She releases the tension on her bow and drops it along with the arrow to the ground. The man steps closer to her then and takes hold of one of her arms. “The Queen will reward me handsomely for bringing the bandit, Regina, in,” he whispers against her ear.

She smiles and adjusts her stance, “and she'll probably kill you for letting me go.” Her elbow goes back into his ribcage and he's doubling forward with a grunt so she takes her opportunity, grabs hold of his arm around her neck and flips him to his back with a thunk. He's gasping from getting the wind knocked out of his lungs and it gives her time to grab the dagger from the ground between them and stab it into his chest.

She stumbles back away from him as he convulses and gurgles, then he stops and she can feel her body trembling and her bottom lip quivering. That is always the worst way, taking someone's life up close. With an arrow from a distance it's easier, but it seems more real an arm's length away. There wasn't a choice, he was going to kill her if she didn't, but that doesn't make it easier.

There's a breaking branch behind her and she spins while pulling out her dagger, ready to chuck it. That's not necessary, though, because it's Robin standing there with his hands raised. “It's only me.”

She exhales heavily and lowers her knife. “Sorry,” she mutters, “I didn't…”

He's walking up to her, taking the dagger and grasping her hand. “It's alright, milady, breathe.” His palm is on her cheek, then the back of her neck, pulling her into his chest and running down her back. “It's alright,” is whispered in her ear several times because she's still shaken and trembling.

After a moment of his soothing touch running up and down her back and kisses pressed into her brow she settles and looks up at him. “I'm alright.”

“Good,” he smiles and ducks to press a kiss to her lips, “we should probably get moving.” He cups the back of her head to kiss her forehead once more before he bends down, hooks her bow over his shoulder and deposits her arrow in his quiver. The bag of coins must have fallen from her belt during the struggle because he's picking it up too and hooking it on his own belt.

When he stands he takes her hand and leads her back through the forest towards their camp.

After several minutes of silence Robin says, “I've been thinking,” a very effective way of breaking the silence, “maybe we should take some of this money and go somewhere else.”

“For what?” She stops walking and looks at him. He's never mentioned anything about leaving before. Though, he has seen her nearly killed or captured twice now and that must be weighing on him. “If this is about what just happened, I can handle myself. I've been doing it for years.”

He shakes his head and raises a hand to stop her. “The Queen will never stop, she wants your head.” Taking a step closer he grasps her forearms and looks into her eyes.

“Wherever we go we'll be running from someone.” He cocks an eyebrow at her so she explains. “Once a thief always a thief,” and he nods with a smile. “Might as well be the Queen.”

“You're sure?” His grip on her forearms tightens. “Because I'll go to the ends of the earth to protect you, if that's what you want.”

“And I love you for that,” she cups his cheeks with a wide smile, “but this is our home, it's the place I want to raise our children.”

His eyes go wide, “what?”

Her smile only grows as she nods her head.

The next second his face lights up, he's crashing into her and starts spinning with her in his arms.

He suddenly stops spinning, sets her on the ground and turns cross. “Why didn't you tell me! I would never have let you come with me!”

“That's exactly why I didn't. I wanted one last adventure with you while I was still allowed." She jokes, but they both know he's going to keep her under lock and key now that he knows.

 

* * *

 

 

_Several years later..._

“Robin, catch him!” Regina yells as she pokes her head outside the tent. “I just got him clean.” But Robin is nowhere to be seen, of course.

After turning her back for one second to grab his clothes her little boy was up and out of the tent. His little legs are moving fast and there is no one around, she certainly isn't going to be able to catch him, he's gone.

“Henry,” she yells, “come back here right now!” But he just giggles and keeps running.

Dropping her forehead into her hand, she sighs and rubs at her temples. When Henry starts screaming she jerks her head up in a panic. She's about to lunge for her bow and protect her son, but she sees who's got a hold of him, Robin. Huffing out a shaky breath she moves a hand over her racing heart and breathes deeply to try to slow it and calm her frazzled nerves.

He saunters up to her with Henry's upside-down body in his hold. “I believe this naked child belongs to you,” he smiles.

“You scared me half to death,” she pushes at his shoulder and he looks confused by her reaction. “I thought you were still out hunting, I didn't know who got a hold of Henry.” She's still breathing heavily, verging into the territory of hyperventilating because she's still panicking but for an entirely different reason now.

“Regina,” Robin cups the back of her head and looks into her eyes, “breathe.” He deposits Henry back on the ground, kneels down to his height and tells him sternly to go into the tent and get dressed, now.

Once their son is gone he stands and rubs his hands on both sides of her swollen stomach. “Everything's alright, you have to breathe through it.” She nods her head and starts taking slower breaths with him until the pain lessens.

“What are we going to do?” She sighs and grips his forearms.

“Maybe I shouldn't have let all the men go out on that job.”

He probably shouldn't have, but they all wanted to go into town for a change before the carriage they were supposed to rob came through later that night and there wasn't a reason to tell them no. Regina was looking forward to the peace and quiet for a change, now, not so much.

“Now we have no one to watch him.” How is she going to give birth while her three year old watches, scared.

“Henry's a heavy sleeper,” Robin reasons, “I'll get him to bed and we should be fine.”

“But what if he wakes?” She grips into Robin's shoulder with a gasp as her stomach tightens again. This is happening too fast, they don't have enough time to think of a plan.

“Seems our girl isn't waiting for us to come up with something better.” Robin pulls her into him so her forehead is resting on his chest. “I'll go sing him to sleep and be right back.” He kisses the top of her head and runs his hands slowly over her back. “Will you be alright for a while?”

With the pain fading she looks up at him and nods. “I don't think we really have a choice.” She looks up at him with a weak smile and tells him, “go, we don't have much time to waste.” And they didn't, there was amniotic fluid spreading slowly down her thighs.

After a quick peck on the lips he's disappearing into the tent and she's left standing alone. She probably shouldn't stay standing without him there to grab hold of. There's a bench by the fire, she should probably go there. That's only a temporary solution, though. With Henry asleep in their tent she is going to need another place to deliver that isn't on the forest floor. It doesn't feel right to use someone else's tent for something like this.

The beginnings of another pain start to build and she decides to forgo sitting all together for squatting. She uses the tree nearest her and slides down the trunk until she's sitting on her heels. Robin is still singing to Henry, she can hear him. So, she takes in a breath through her nose and blows it shakily out her mouth, she has to stay quiet until Henry is asleep. Leaning her head back against the tree she closes her eyes and focuses. When the contraction ends she stays that way and counts until the next one starts. It's only about one hundred and forty seconds between them, has her squirming against the tree trunk and letting out a small whine on the next exhale. If Robin doesn't hurry she's going to be delivering this baby on her own.

Things are moving fast, so much faster than they did with Henry. With him she was in labor almost thirty six hours before she started pushing, with this one she's not sure. She's had a bit of pain sporadically in the last few hours but thought nothing of it, she's been in labor before and the pains didn't match that. But apparently she was wrong.

Another ones coming nearly at ninety seconds after the previous one and it has her squirming again and pushing back against the trunk of the tree. She reaches down to feel the top of the head emerging and quickly pulls her hand away in shock.

It can't be, not now, not yet. Robin's still singing, she can still hear him, she can't push yet.

Just when she's about to crack, to split apart and scream she feels a hand on her thigh and opens her eyes to see Robin kneeling in front of her.

“I think you need to push now, love.” He says with wide eyes as he looks between her legs. “Our girls coming.”

“You don't know it's a girl.” She grunts at him between her quick breaths. He's been saying girl her entire pregnancy even though he has no idea of the gender. They've been arguing about it for months. This pregnancy doesn't feel the same as it did with Henry so he's likely right, but she still doesn't want to assume.

“We'll find out soon enough now, my love,” he smiles and rubs his hands up and down her thighs. “Deep breath for me,” he instructs next, “you've got to slow your breathing a bit.”

After sucking in a breath she lets out a groan when she feels him help guide the head free. “Is it alright?” She asks with a shaky voice as she looks at Robin's face for an answer. His expression is pure concentration.

“No cord,” he answers immediately then flashes her a quick smile.

With Henry the cord was around his neck twice and they nearly lost him. It was the scariest moment of her and Robin's life. When she told Robin she was pregnant again he immediately sought out a midwife and learned everything he possibly could. He said he never wanted to feel as helpless as he did during Henry's birth again. She loved that he was willing to do that for her, especially with the way most men viewed childbirth. But Robin has always been a special one.

Air whooshes out of her in a relieved sigh. “Thank, God.” He drops his hand to hers beside her hip and nods. She doesn't think she's ever seen him look more relieved. Then their moment is ruined by a contraction.

“When you're ready, push.” He tells her, and she listens. She tucks into herself and pushes down hard. A scream escapes her throat as the shoulders pass through and then it's over.

She looks down through tear clouded vision to see a baby squirming and crying in Robin's arms. He looks up at her with a grin that takes up his whole face as he passes the small baby to her.

“It seems you were right,” she admits as she looks over her perfect little girl.

He chuckles and leans up to kiss her. “It appears I was.”

“What's goin’ on here? Sounds like someone's-” Will freezes on the spot and looks more stunned than she's ever seen him. “Tuck!” He suddenly yells and the older man is appearing and kneeling down in front of her.

“You alright?” He asks skeptically as he looks her over.

“We're fine.” She nods. “Robin handled things beautifully.

He scoffs next to her. “I was scared out of my bloody mind.”

“You were so calm I never would have guessed.” She chuckles and pulls her little girl in tighter after she whines. “It’s alright, sweetheart. I know,” she soothes as runs a feather light finger along her cheek. “It’s been a rough day for both of us.”

“So what do we have?” Tuck asks excitedly.

“A girl.” Robin answers with a beaming smile.

“Finally, another girl in this camp.” Will says excitedly.

 

* * *

 

_A few more years later…_

“Henry, grab your sister, it's time for dinner.” Regina instructs as she adjusts little Roland in her hold who coos and stretches but drifts right back to sleep. He's just over a month old and the most perfect little baby. Good sleeper, hardly ever cries and the perfect new addition to their little family.

As they sit around the fire, eating their dinner amongst the Merry Men she can't help but smile. She never would have imagined herself living amongst a bunch of brooding men and actually enjoying it. All of these fellows, they have become her family. They are all Uncles to her children and would protect them with the same fight as she or Robin would. It's quite useful, that. Henry took a shining to Friar Tuck pretty early on, the man always says they have a special bond since he is the one that delivered him. Their daughter and Will are quite close, she enjoys listening to his story's and having him chase her through the camp. And Roland, though he's still small, clearly loves Little John. He quiets down easier for him than he does Robin most times and he's so helpful with him. It's so wonderful to have them around and willing to take care of their children. It's the only reason she and Robin have any sort of alone time together.

Now, Robin has Henry sitting to one side and their little girl in his lap. The three of them are chatting away and laughing amongst themselves. Robin never looks happier than when he's surrounded by his children. Seeing him interact with them, the love that radiates off of him, it makes her love him more and more with each day.

He's looking at her now, smiling with that wide toothy grin and she can't help the blush creeping to her cheeks. He's looked at her that same way since the day they met again at that church and she still can't get enough of it all these years later. There is pure love emanating from him and she always tries to match it in turn.

“Hand him over while you eat.” Robin shifts their girl over to one knee and reaches out his free arm towards her.

She shakes her head, “I'm alright. I'll feed him first while he's awake.” There's a seat open next to Robin and Will that she takes then settles Roland between her thighs. He starts to whimper and reach out for her, “I know, baby, just give me a second.” She fiddles with the laces of her top until it's loose enough to open up and then takes out one of her breasts, an act that used to be extremely awkward for everyone involved.

When Henry was a newborn she would have to walk back to their tent everytime he needed to eat, but Robin told her that wasn't necessary, that the men would get used to it. It felt wrong at first, being exposed in front of a bunch of men, but quite comical when she saw all their embarrassed faces and how they went out of their way to not look over at her. That was something she wasn't prepared for. They don't gawk at her or even comment on it. Every one of them are genuine blokes that respect her and respect their leader and would never wish to violate or disrespect her.

She hoists Roland up and he latches on immediately, always the good eater.

“He's a hungry one, that lad.” Will chuckles at the quite loud gulping sounds Roland is making and she can't help but laugh too. “He is,” she agrees. Then all the men around the fire join in because they can all hear Roland's loud gulping.

When he's finished she looks to Robin and he nods at her, “just give us a sec.”

“I'll take him,” Will offers as he stands.

“No that's alright.” Robin says quickly as he gives their daughter another bite of food then wipes at her mouth.

“Hand him here,” Will says as he scoops him up from Regina's hold. “He needs to spend some time with his uncle anyway.” He situates him against his shoulder and begins patting his back gently. “Isn't that right, lad,” Will coos. As he paces the Forrest floor with a slight sway. “That's a good, lad.” She hears him praise once Roland gives a burp then he's carrying him away to put him to bed.

It still surprises Regina how different the man is with her children versus adults, he melts when they are around.

“Never thought I'd see that,” Robin says with an air of sarcasm lacing his voice, “Will Scarlet, the baby whisperer.” He finishes with a chuckle.

“I never thought I'd see any of this, and none of it would be possible without you.” She walks over to him and drops her hands to his shoulders. “I love you,” she follows it up with a quick kiss and then he's pulling her in closer when she starts to pull away. Henry's obvious noises of disgust with their kissing is what finally pulls them apart.

“Oh stop it, you. I'm allowed to kiss your mother, this is my camp and I make the rules.”

“Yes, Regina agrees. And your father would like you to kiss me now.” She looks at Robin and winks then he's quickly agreeing. “Yes, give your mother a kiss.”

“No.” Henry answers with a smile as she creeps closer to him. “Mom, no.” He's up and running off before she can grab him, both of them laughing all the while. When she finally catches him and smothers him with kisses she looks up to see their little girl being caught by Robin and flung into the air to be caught and smothered as well.

Life doesn't get much more perfect than this, she thinks as she looks around at her perfect family, and her perfect life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2:  
> Tuesday 10th  
> Stuck in Missing Year/Camelot Happy Ending  
> #OQHappyEndingWeek

* * *

 

**Possibility**

They did it. They removed the darkness from Emma and even managed to rid the world of the Dark One magic, but it came at a steep price. Hooks life. Emma had been devastated, Henry as well at seeing his mother so distraught. It's hard watching her son be so upset and not being able to do anything about it.

Henry just needs time, she knows that, Robin still says it every time he catches her looking sadly at her son. He's right, she knows he is, but it's hard not being able to comfort her little boy and rid him of his troubles. When he was small all it would take was a little cuddle or some tickling, but those were smaller problems, nothing close to the loss of a person so present in his life.

“He looks better today.” Robin mumbles into her ear from behind before planting a kiss to her cheek and sitting down next to her at the breakfast table. Many people fill the great room as they mingle and eat their morning meals, it's a bit noisy and crowded at the moment so Robin slides in close.

“Maybe a little,” she nods and smiles sadly over towards her son at the next table. He's talking with Roland and smiling at something he said, and it's nice, seeing him smile again. There haven't been many smiles in the last few months, from any of them.

Hook had been in their lives for quite a few years, hers longer than anyone, and as annoying and loud and overconfident as he was, she'll miss him just a little. Though, he didn't fulfill his end of their deal all those years ago by not killing her mother, it turned out for the best, and he'd done a lot to make up for it. Everything he did for Emma was done just as much for Henry in her eyes.

“I just wish I could find a way to get us back to Storybrooke. He's more comfortable there, it might make all this easier.”

“No luck with the wand then?”

“No,” she scofs. “Zelena knows how to repair it but she won't help me.”

Robin runs a hand back through his hair and shakes his head. “How did she even get it to snap it in half in the first place?”

“I don't know.” Regina growles. “It was probably one of the first things she stole after Arthur took that cuff off.”

Zelena had been watching her like a hawk during the time she served as her mute handmaiden, looking for anything she could use against her to free herself. She must have figured out where she hid the wand and gone for it immediately. But why hadn't Zelena used it to go back to Oz? She and Arthur must have been planning something she deemed worthy of staying for. Stupid of her really, heroes always win in the end. The second they managed to slip that cuff back on her wrist she whipped the wand out and snapped it over her knee, said if they wanted to get home they'd have to give her what she wanted, her freedom. Unfortunately for them that seemed to be true.

Regina has been trying to re-attach the two halves of the wand for weeks with no progress. It really is unfortunate that Merlin died along with Hook to destroy the dark magic, he would be so helpful. Rumple too if he weren't back in Storybrooke in a coma. With Emma still in mourning and Zelena refusing to help unless her demands are met it leaves her as the only one with magical abilities and any type of knowledge to repair the wand. But she's been failing.

Robin tells her everyday that she'll get it, he has faith in her, and she loves him for it, adores him for bringing her tea and calming her nerves, but nothing she tries seems to be working.

On many of the occasions that Snow has kept her company while she poured over Merlin's old books she's said everyone that matters is here, if we have to stay that wouldn't be such a terrible thing. And that's true, Henry, Robin and Roland are here, they are all she needs. But that doesn't mean she's going to stop trying.

“Regina,” Robin mumbles and it snaps her out of her thoughts. She mmm’s and he nods his head towards their sons. The sight she sees makes her heart leap. Henry, he's openly laughing. Doubling over, holding his stomach laughing.

That new girl, Violet, she's the one making him laugh.

Maybe she was too quick to judge the girl. If she is able to make her son laugh and distract him from the terrible reality he's living, maybe she's alright. But only if they don't get too close. They are too young to be anything more than friends.

Robin’s turned sideways on the bench now and snuggles up beside her as he loops his arms around her waist. She leans back into him, drops her head to his shoulder and allows herself to get lost in the way their children are laughing together.

Maybe this place isn't so bad. It does have possibility. Not to mention with Arthur and his wife imprisoned, the people of Camelot are looking to them for guidance in the next phase. Once it was known what Arthur and Guinevere were planning it didn't take much to turn their people against them. They can't just abandon an entire kingdom and leave them with no ruler, can they?

Robin has also been thoroughly enjoying himself here. The boys seem to enjoy it here sans modern technology as well. Granny's is the only place that has it in Camelot. She made sure there was always electricity to power the place with a spell. There's a big castle to roam around in with plenty of eyes to keep watch over their boys. Which, leaves plenty of alone time for more adult acts, as Robin likes to call them. She's never complained about the extra free time as he always manages to fill it with strenuous, but oh so enjoyable activities.

So, staying is becoming more and more appealing. There's less stress here, less danger. With the dark one magic destroyed, Arthur in the dungeon and Zelena powerless there are no threats to their lives, to their happiness. After everything they've been through over the past few years a little peace sounds excellent.

“What are you thinking?” Robin mumbles the question against her ear as his arms tighten around her.

She smiles when he nuzzles his nose into her hair. “Maybe this place isn't so bad after all.”

Zelena huffs out a breath next to her and both of them glare over at her, which is exactly what she wants because she's rolling her eyes at them and faking an over dramatic gag.

“Oh please,” Regina huffs, “if you don't like it don't look.”

Zelena rolls her eyes again and crosses her arms over her chest. Regina still has her voice so there's nothing more she can do really but huff and puff. Just how they all like it.

“I could do without this one though.” Robin mumbles into her ear and it has her giggling

“Me too, dear,” she sighs, “me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7:  
> Sunday 15th  
> Canon Happy Ending  
> #OQHappyEndingWeek
> 
> I can't believe it's the last day!  
> Hope you enjoy my version of what could have happened after the coronation.

* * *

 

**At Last**

When she turned around, crown on her head, she could have sworn she saw him standing there, just behind her son. She paused and smiled at him, to which he returned with one of his sparkling, dimply, proud grins. Then, in the blink of an eye he was gone. It was hard to see him there then watch him disappear. He should have be there, standing beside her, ruling with her.

Robin would be an excellent King. They would be a brilliant team. Ruling the people with honor and fairness. Alas, that wasn't meant to be.

As she addresses her people and tells them that with hope they can get past everything, she truly believes it. She fully believes that she will see Robin again, in her dreams, every time she closes her eyes, and they will be together in the afterlife. But right now she is going to enjoy her family and finally having the love and acceptance of her people.

After all the excitement calms down and she has an opportunity she leaves the party at Granny's and goes to visit him. She finds herself doing this often, at the times she misses him most she will visit his grave just to talk to him. As she's kneeling down in front of his tombstone she realizes changing out of her ball gown probably would have been smart, but it wasn't really a concern until she was on the ground with the skirt spread around her.

“How do you like my dress? Is it silly that I'm sitting on the ground in this just so I could show it to you?” She laughs at herself because she knows he would. “The Queen over all the realms of story sitting on dirt in her light colored, very elaborate ball gown?” She laughs a bit more before muttering, “there's a joke in there somewhere.” After all the times she's used dirt to insult him he'd likely be making a jest now, something along the lines of whose dirty now.

As her fingers run over his name etched into the stone she closes her eyes and focuses on him, that's usually what does the trick.

“You look stunning,” she hears his unmistakable voice say from behind her.

When she opens her eyes she's surprised to see she's still in front of his tombstone. “Don't we usually meet in the tavern?” He's in his Storybrooke clothes when she turns around to see him standing there, another thing that's different from the usual.

“That we do, but this time is different, your Majesty.” He licks his lips and smirks at her the way he does when he's keeping something from her. The smile on his lips grows exceptionally wider before he says, “you were crowned The Good Queen today.”

“I saw you there.” She tells him as he lifts part of her dress so he can sit in front of her, close.

“Because I was,” he nods as he takes one of her hands. “I would never miss you becoming what I always knew you could be. Now all of the people finally seeing what I see, the heroin woman with a genuine heart.”

She has to close her eyes and smile down at the ground to hide how flush and flustered he's made her. The pride shining in his eyes, in his voice, he's making her tear up and she hates to cry during their short time together.

He hooks a finger under her chin and pulls her eyes back to his.

“I wish you were really here with me. Everyday, ruling by my side.”

He runs his fingers back into her hair and slides his thumb over her cheek. “But I am, im-”

“In my heart, I know,” she cuts him off because she can't hear him say it again. He says that every time she wishes for him to be real and not a figment of her imagination. It's infuriating. “But it's not the same.” Her voice trembles and the tears she has been trying to hold back slip free. “I want you here.”

She loves getting to see him like this, loves it, but everytime they have to say goodbye it gets harder and harder.

“Regina.” He says forcefully to get her out of her own head, it's the only thing that works, as he grabs her face between both hands. “I am here, for real.”

She exhales a laugh and shakes her head because he's not, this is all just in her head, but he holds her steady and looks into her eyes. He doesn't waver as she searches the deep blue pools. He's not just saying what she needs to hear this time, he means it.

One of her hands holds tight to the wrist bearing the lion tattoo and her other rests on his chest to feel the rhythmic beat of his heart within it. She wants to say something, he must know she can't because he's talking now, explaining things.

“In order for you to become this woman, this incredible leader, you had to lose me.” He looks down and shakes his head. “I knew from the moment I was gone of my purpose in your life.” His hand cups hers on his chest as his other falls from her cheek. “It was so hard to keep it from you.”

It was her turn to pull him back from his fretting. “I understand why you didn't. It may have altered something had I known.” She chuckles as she rests their foreheads together. “I would have made different decisions trying to get you back faster.”

Robin chuckles then too and bumps their noses together. They both know she would have done absolutely anything to have this sooner, to have him back as swiftly as possible.

He cups the back of her head as he slides his nose along hers, up and down slowly. “I've been waiting for this day for so long,” he sighs, “it's hard to believe it's finally here at last.”

“It must have been torture,” she sympathizes, “knowing the future and having to sit and wait.”

“I managed,” he shrugs, “as did you.”

She chuckles because managed isn't quite the word she'd use for what she did. She has felt guilty and lonely ever since that day in her office. When he started visiting her it helped her miss him less. “Your brief visits certainly helped.”

She kisses him one more time before she tells him, “everyone's back at Granny's. There are quite a few people there that will want to see you.”

He smiles excitedly. “Lead the way, Your Majesty.”

 

* * *

 

She grasps his hand tightly and sighs outside the archway to Granny's. This time she gets to be the one to walk in and surprise everyone with her returned from the dead boyfriend. It feels nice.

After taking one step forward she's pulled backward and lands in Robin's arms with a giggle. He kisses her softly and slowly, smiling all the while. This reminds her so much of their moment all those years ago, he just had to pause to kiss her as Roland ran off to the door, before they walked into the diner and their life was turned upside down.

So many things are different now.

Her sister, who did everything to come between them, is now her best friend and she knows she'll be happy Robin is back. She's been carrying guilt over his death as well. There are two Henry's, one around the age Robin last saw him last and one a fully grown man. Roland has been away for years and they only just reunited a few days earlier, he's changed and grown so much. Robin's daughter has also grown and become a strong woman that she can't wait for him to see.

“I wanted one more moment just the two of us.” He smiles into another kiss.

She appreciates that, loves it, but, “your not ready to see your family?”

“I absolutely can not wait to see our children!” He says excitedly.

“Remember, it's been some time since you've been gone,” she warns. “The kids, they're a lot older than you remember.”

She'd filled him in on a few things during their walk. Told him how much time has passed, told him that Roland hadn't stayed with her, he went back to the Enchanted Forest with Little John. He was a bit upset about that, he'd wanted Roland with her, but he understood why it was done. She told him about his daughter and her girlfriend. He was a bit shocked by that one, especially when he heard she was another version of Hooks daughter. But he didn't ask too many questions because he knew it would only make him more confused, which it probably would. A few of the other major life events were mentioned but she didn't have much time so she kept things short.

“Regina,” he says softly, “take me to my children.”

She nods and takes his hand. “Let's go.”

She leads him up to the door and when it's swung open they are met with loud chatter then silence.

“Robin?” The older Henry says skeptically.

Roland steps from behind him, face void of all emotion. “Papa?”

She understands their hesitation, she would be doing the same thing in their shoes. When she looks away from their sons over to Robin, he's crying in pure delight to be laying eyes on his family.

“I know this doesn't seem real, but it is.” She walks up to her son's and places a hand on both of their chests. “This is our Robin.” She slimes widely when she sees the realization sink in and Roland is walking to him immediately.

It brings tears to her eyes to see them embrace so tightly and it stings a bit to see Roland now taller than his father. He's missed so much. Henry's walking up beside them both and Robin reaches out to pull them both in. It's so odd to watch Robin embracing both of their grown sons, but it's also about the most heartwarming thing she's ever seen.

She hears, “Aunt Regina,” faintly whispered from behind her and she turns to see Robyn standing there sheepishly. “Come with me, sweetheart.” She wraps an arm around her shoulders and slowly walks her up to the boys. After clearing her throat Robin opens his eyes and releases the boys who step to the side when they see who's behind them.

“Is this her?” Robin breathes.

Regina smiles and nods. “Robin, meet your daughter, Robyn.”

“You're so beautiful.” He tells her with a tear falling from his eye as he looks her over. Regina can tell that all he wants to do is hug her, but they've only just met and he's trying to be respectful.

“Dad.” Robyn whispers, then she's pulling away from her hold and crashing into her father's arms.

Robin cups the back of her head and sobs into her shoulder. It's a beautiful sight. After years of telling Robyn stories of her father and hearing over and over again that she wishes she could have known him, she's glad that she will finally have the chance to. They both deserve that.

She feels a hand slip into her own and looks to her side to see her sister standing there with tears lining her eyes. The smile on her face is enough to let her know she's happy, not something the old Zelena would be in this situation. Regina bounces their connected hands and smiles back at her.

“I'm happy for you, sis.” Zelena tells her as she moves in closer to tilt her head down to rest on her shoulder.

When she looks back to Robin she sees that both Henry's and Roland have wrapped their arms around both of the Robin's and they're all laughing together.

Suddenly all feels right in the world.

She's been missing a piece of herself since the night Robin died that no amount of redemption could fill. She feels whole for the first time in a long time.

They all spend the rest of the night and well into the morning filling Robin in on absolutely everything. He gets misty eyed hugs from everyone as they tell him it's _good to see him_ or _glad to have you back_. He's happy to greet everyone, but is ecstatic when the party gets down to just the important people. Their four children, Alice, Zelena, Nook, Snow and David, and Emma and Hook. They all take turns telling elaborate stories to fill in the gaps of time he's missed, he listens with a wide smile plastered on his face all the while.

There's not a moment of that time that he doesn't have his arms around her or his hand in hers, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Finally, her happy ending, surrounded by every person she loves.


End file.
